Goodbye isn't Forever
by a beautiful misfortune
Summary: "Goodbye isn't forever." LilyScorpius. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides Damon Goyle. **

* * *

Lily slipped away from her family, friends, and the rest of the festivities that filled the Great Hall. She had just needed some time alone, and she was not a real festive person in the first place, she liked to figure things out for herself when it had gotten complicated.

Wandering around the grounds of Hogwarts, Lily had wondered how it was going to be when it was her turn to graduate from Hogwarts. Would she be a blubbering mess or would she be happy to finally be free, and excited to go out into the real world? It was so mind boggling to Lily, it had finally hit her that she would be leaving Hogwarts, her second home (besides the Burrow) she would have to leave.

There were so many precious memories. Lily wandered over to her favorite tree. It had been an oak tree; it was the first time where she spoke to Scorpius Malfoy. Before her first year, Lily had met Scorpius because he was Albus and Rose's best mate, but she never held a conversation with him before that day.

The memory was still fresh in her mind, just as if had happened yesterday.

**xXx**

_It had been the first week of classes, because the warm weather was still holding, Lily and some of her friends she had met on the train, and the first night of Sorting had decided to do their homework on the lawn. _

_With parchment and quills sprawled all over, Lily laid on her stomach as she finished writing her Potions essay that Slughorn had assigned. It had been an easy assignment for Lily, since she had discovered she was quite good at Potions. Putting away her Potions essay, Lily watched as her friends worked away on their homework. Examining her nails for a couple of moments, Lily let out a sigh, "I'm bored," she finally exclaimed. _

_Desiree Zabini giggled. "Then find something to entertain yourself with, while we finish up." _

_Lily rolled her eyes as she pushed herself off the ground. Standing up, she brushed the loose grass of her uniform and turned around examining the courtyard. Nothing spectacular was going on, but after a few moments, Lily heard screaming coming from the other side of the lawn, it had been between two boys, who Lily identified as—Scorpius Malfoy and Damon Goyle. _

"_C'mon Malfoy, you do not deserve _to_ be in the great house of Salazar Slytherin. Your father, grandfather, and grandmother have disgraced this house as well from turning their backs on the Dark Lord and saving Harry Potter's life. You are a disgrace to the Black name. You do not belong here." Damon teased as his cronies laughed in the background. _

"_Yes, Goyle, I do belong here, but if I remember correctly, wasn't your father that was saved by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger? Your father should be grateful that he's even alive to see another day because of their actions to save his sorry arse." Scorpius replied coolly. _

_Damon tightens his fists. "How dare you Malfoy," he spat as he reached out and grabbed hold of Scorpius's shirt, "You better apologize for that or else!" _

_Scorpius did not look fazed. "Or else what?" he challenge. _

_Damon raised his fist, as he was about to swing. Scorpius cringed slightly as he closed his eyes, waiting for the impact from the punch but it never came. Instead, Scorpius felt himself fall the ground, opening his eyes he scrambled to get to his feet again to see what had happened. _

_There was Lily. His best mate's little sister standing there with her wand out and pointing it directly in Damon's direction, looking rather upset. _

"_You better apologize," Lily seethed as she stepped forward with her hands on her hips. _

_Scorpius looking slightly confused, looked over to his left as he saw Damon being attacked by something, which seemed to be the effects of the Bat-Bogey hex, which Scorpius had known Ginny Weasley had been very skilled at according to his father. _

"_Fine, just release this stupid hex!" Damon shouted in defeated tone as he sprawled on the ground. _

_Lily rolled her eyes, as she murmured the incantation to release the hex. Once the hex had been disabled, Damon quickly stood up and straightens his uniform as he turned to Scorpius, "I'm sorry Malfoy," he muttered as he quickly walked off with his cronies leaving a stunned Scorpius, and a smiling Lily behind. _

"_You're welcome," Lily said as she clicked her tongue and walked off in the opposite direction, leaving behind a stunned Scorpius. _

"_Thank you." Scorpius whispered. _

**xXx**

Lily smiled fondly at the memory. Scorpius was slightly embarrassed that a first year had stood up for him, but eventually got over it. James and Albus were proud of Lily for hexing the snake that had been picking on Scorpius, Rose and Molly did not admit it, but they were also proud of Lily, even though she broke school rules because she was fighting. From that moment though, Scorpius and Lily became instant friends. **  
**

Lily smiled as she looked at the tree. It held such great memories. As she moved closer to the tree, her hand brushed against the wood, that was defaced by a heart with the initials 'L.L.P and S.H.M' inside. It had been their tree, and it would always be their tree.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" A deep velvet-like voice spoke to her that sent chills up her spine.

Turning around, Lily saw her boyfriend—Scorpius Malfoy standing nearby with a smirk held on his face. He began to walk closer to Lily, as he pulled his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. "You look cold; you ought to be wearing a jacket." Scorpius said as he pulled her close to himself.

Lily snuggled closer. "Why should I when I have you?" she giggled as she rested her head on her shoulders.

"Touché," Scorpius said smiling, "I'm really going to miss you, but we can make this work." Scorpius said referring to the long-distant relationship the couple was to endure next year, since Scorpius just graduated, and Lily was entering her sixth year of Hogwarts.

"I'm going to miss you too. I know we can make this work." Lily reassured him. "I'm going to miss you though, you're going to be gone for two weeks on vacation in Italy with your parents in the villa, and I'm going to be stuck in boring ole England." Lily whined slightly as she clung onto her boyfriend tighter, not wanting him to go.

Scorpius chuckled. "I'm going to be back before you know it. Then you can have me for the rest of the summer how's that?"

"You promise?" Lily said as she began to smile, as she loved the idea of spending more time with Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded. "I promise." He said as he kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Scorpius!"

Looking back, Scorpius and Lily saw his parents standing by the doors that lead out onto the grounds of Hogwarts, both looked exhausted, "The parties about to be over, we should head home, we have a early day tomorrow, so say your goodbyes then come straight home." Draco shouted slightly as he took his wife—Astoria's arm and they disappeared immediately.

"Well," Scorpius started as he rubbed the back of his neck, "You heard my dad, goodbye Lily, and I'll see you soon I promise." Scorpius said as he held her hands and kissed her on the forehead.

Scorpius turned to walk away, when a hand held him back. "Wait—"Lily said suddenly, "you are making this sound like forever, goodbye sounds so final, like we'll never see each other."

Scorpius chuckled. "You never did know when to let go." Scorpius paused as he pulled Lily into a hug, and squeezed her slightly. "Goodbye isn't forever." With that, Scorpius released Lily and took a step back.

"I love you, Lily Potter."

Lily smiled and rolled her eyes slightly. "I love you too, Scorpius Malfoy, no matter how dramatic we are."

Scorpius winked as he disappeared.

Lily stood on the lawn for a few moments; the only noise to be heard was the wind howling, "Your right Scorpius, goodbye isn't forever," she said as she walked off smiling, as she left their tree, to join and enjoy the rest of the festivities with her friends and family.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****I hope you all enjoyed, especially WeasleySeeker for making the 'The Goodbye Competition'. Please don't just favorite/alert without leaving me a review, I would love some feedback. Also if you're interested I made a new story featuring ALL next generation called spill their secrets check it out if you're interested :). **


End file.
